Falling For You
by foreverbelievinginlove
Summary: A bunch of Pezberry drabbles.


**IPod Challenge**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee or any of the characters no matter how much I might want to. These drabbles do not go together one does not connect or relate to another.**

**Walk Away- Vanessa Hudgens (Gabriella Montez)**

Rachel knew when she started this relationship with Santana, if you could call it a relationship, wouldn't end well. How could it possibly end well she was just a gleek and Santana was the head cheerio. But she made managed to convince herself that this relationship could work out. And for awhile it did work out, but that all changed when it got to the point where Rachel wanted more. She wanted to be in an open relationship she was so tired of having to hide from her friends in glee club. Knowing that this could never happen. Rachel made a decision that hurt her more but she knew that if she didn't it would only end up hurting her more. Because whether the cheerio's and the jocks and even herself wanted to believe she wasn't bulletproof and would never survive the heartbreak that it would lead to. So she walked away.

**This Will Be (An Everlasting Love) - Natalie Cole**

When Rachel and Santana started dating she knew that this would be the real thing, real love. A love that would last even though the social hierarchy at McKinley threatened to tear it down every day. A love that would last past high school, past college. It would be an everlasting love. Because if Rachel knew anything and Rachel knew a lot she knew that her and Santana were perfect for each other they fit with each other in a way that they had never fit with anyone else not Finn, or Puck, Quinn or Brittany. But together it was perfect. Together it was an everlasting love.

**Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy**

Rachel could feel Santana's fingertips across her skin, her face. And she remembered the way that Santana would sing her Spanish lullabies. Rachel knew that no matter what happened never wanted to see Santana unhappy and she had thought that Santana had felt the same way about her but she had obviously been mistaken. She remembered walking along the street, dancing together. And she remembered when Santana left and how she would never forget these moments no matter what. But everything she changed when Santana had to leave. So the only thing she can do is say goodbye to her almost lover. She couldn't help but think that she should have known that Santana was going to break her heart in a way that only almost lovers can. Now that Santana is gone she is the only thing she can think of anymore. Her almost lover.

**Just Wanna Be With You- Vanessa Hudgens, Lucas Gabriel, Zac Efron and **

Rachel had a lot of things she wanted to do before she left for college next year. The number one thing on that list was to be with Santana. No matter what Santana had done in the past it couldn't keep her from falling for her. Not the name calling, the slushies. It seemed that as of recently all Rachel wanted to do was be with Santana. Ever since that day at sectionals when she heard the Latina say that Glee was the best part of her day. That had sparked something within Rachel. And since then Rachel had noticed that whenever anything good happened the Latina girl was right there. And whenever anything bad happened she was waiting to help pick up the pieces. Rachel knew she could count on her. And Rachel knew for sure the one thing that she wanted and that would never change is her need and want to be with Santana Forever.

**Fields of Gold- Sting**

When Rachel was with Santana it was like they were walking in fields of gold. When they were together nothing could break them up. It was as if they were living in a world where nothing bad could happen to them at all. Then all of that changed when Santana was killed in a car accident. Santana had promised Rachel that she would stay with her forever. Santana never made a promise unless she was positive that she could keep them. So now every year on the anniversary of Santana death Rachel will walk around Lima and go to all of the places they went when she was still alive. Rachel will always remember that summer where she walked in fields of gold.

**I Learned From You- Miley Cyrus**

Although Rachel was very smart she often misunderstood some of the simpler things that had to do with humans. But that all changed once she met Santana. Santana taught her that no matter what happened that she wouldn't crumble, that strength wasn't determined by other people but by herself. Whenever something bad would happen at school Santana would always know exactly where to find Rachel. It was as if Santana had a 6th sense that told her exactly where Rachel would be. But the one thing Rachel loved the most about Santana was that no matter what happened she knew that the Latina would always tell her the truth. Rachel learned a lot from Santana and Santana learned a lot from Rachel as well.

**Reach Out I'll Be There- Four Tops**

When Rachel and Santana first started dating Santana. Santana made a promise to Rachel that no matter what all Rachel had to do was reach her hand out and she would be there for her no matter. And she would do whatever it took to make sure that Rachel was comforted and knew that she loved her. And even to this day 50 years later all Rachel had to do was reach out and Santana was there whispering comforting words and holding to make everything better like she had back when they were teens and had first started dating.

**Listen to Your Heart- DHT**

Rachel knew that there was something special about Santana smile. Even though nobody else in the glee club saw it and were constantly telling her that she was crazy to even consider being in a relationship with Latina. She ignored them because her heart kept telling her to go for the relationship. Because when they were alone together it was it like Rachel was the only girl in the world. And when they were together Rachel is the only thing Santana would ever focus on she would forget the cheerios, her parents and the whole world and focus solely on Rachel. Even though everyone told her she was crazy for staying in this relationship she would ignore them because listening to your heart is never crazy. The only way she would be crazy was if she ignored everything that her heart was telling her.

**I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston**

Rachel knew that if she stayed with the Latina she would stand in the way of the Latina reaching her dreams and she could never allow herself to do that to the Latina she loved her too much. So she invited Santana over to her house one Thursday evening and told her that she couldn't stand in the way of Santana and her dream of going to Harvard. But she also made sure the girl knew that she would always love her no matter what but she wouldn't be the reason that Santana didn't achieve her dreams. When Santana started to argue she reminded Santana that they could keep in touch while they were in college and meet up again once they had graduated and give it a try. Years flew by and they fell out of touch but even 40 years later Rachel was telling her grandkids about the woman who would always have a big piece of her heart.

**Realize- Colbie Caillat**

Rachel was smart but she could very slow when it came to people. It took her forever to realize that her feelings about Santana were more than platonic feelings. And after she had realized her feelings for the Latina she couldn't wait for the Latina to figure out she had feeling for Rachel. Being the patient person that Rachel is she decided that the Latina needed to be pushed into the right direction. So at the next glee club meeting Rachel went up in front of the entire club and sang to the Latina girl hoping she would get the message. After rehearsal that day Santana walked up Rachel and kissed her on the lips. After this happened Rachel couldn't help but say "It took you long enough to realize how I feel about you."

**Reviews are really appreciated**


End file.
